Alternate Michael (A Sacrilegious Life)
Michael is an Archangel from an alternate universe where Sam and Dean Winchester were never born and is the victor of his death-match with Lucifer, conquering his entire universe. He is an alternate universe version of Michael. Biography According to himself, when the war with Lucifer happened in Michael's universe they fought for over a decade, devastating the planet before he tore Lucifer apart over the skies of Abilene. Despite this there were still minor incursions of demons and a resistance formed by the remnants of humanity. According to Alexander, Michael also has three smaller slices of archangel grace within him, Michael later revealed these were taken from his siblings before he killed them and are why he is so much more powerful than the main universe's Michael. When the prime universe's Lucifer was trapped in an alternate universe he met this Michael and was quickly overpowered and imprisoned by him. Searching through his alternate universe sibling's memories Michael learned about the primary universe and began enacting a plan to reach it. Eventually, after contending with the Nephilim Jack and killing the main universe Gabriel, Michael came to make a deal with Lucifer; in exchange for letting Lucifer live and roam the cosmos with Jack, Michael got the main universe Earth. Agreeing to this bargain, Lucifer opened up a portal to the main universe with what remained of Gabriel's grace and together they stepped through it. Michael appeared to Team Free Will at a remote gas station but was prevented from killing them by holy fire. He tracked them down to the Bunker after their escape, knowing its location due to Lucifer's memories, and attempted to slaughter Team Free Will but was prevented from doing so and gravely injured by Jack Klein, Lucifer's son, and revealed the deal he had made with Lucifer to everyone in the room. With his plans found out and true nature revealed to his son, Lucifer turned on and absorbed Jack's grace before planning to destroy everything, taking Sam Winchester and Jack to a remote chapel to pit them against each other. Michael was forced to ally with Dean Winchester and possessed him while promising to leave once the threat was dealt with. After a short fight, Michael reneged on their deal and teleported away after taking over his true vessel. He spent several months in the prime universe experimenting on monsters and attempting to find what people desired most but was unsatisfied with their answers. He eventually left Dean Winchester and found another vessel, and continued his experiments of using grace to empower monsters. A short time later he was in Kansas City and assailed by Team Free Will who tried to use both Alternate Kaia's spear to kill him or the Men-of-letter's exorcism machine to get rid of Michael. Both failed and he retook control of Dean Winchester, who now could not resist Michael from the inside any longer. However, he was prevented from killing Castiel, Jack, and Sam by a surprise attack from Alexander, the Demon Tablet augmented King of Hell. Off guard and taken by surprise, Michael was staggered long enough for Alexander to escape with the three and hide all of them from Michael's notice for the time being. Equipment * Archangel Blade - Like his brothers, Michael is in possession of a special version on an angel blade. When held by an Archangel its full power is realized, allowing it to even kill an Archangel resulting in it being one of the most powerful weapons in existence. Powers & Abilities Powers Like his other self in the main reality, Michael is the oldest and most powerful archangel in his universe. According to Lucifer he is "much more powerful" than the main reality version of Michael, which is due to having some of the grace of his world's Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. After possessing Dean, who is "Michael's true vessel", Michael gained access to his full power which was enough to allow Dean to challenge the super-charged Lucifer and kill him with an Archangel blade. * Angelic Possession - Like all angels, Michael requires a vessel to walk the Earth and their permission to do so. Michael also knew a way to reenter the body of Dean after he left him earlier even without consent. Despite not being the Main Universe Michael, Dean Winchester is still technically the "Michael Sword", and thus Michael gained greater power by possessing him. * Nigh-Omniscience - As an ancient primordial angel, Michael possesses a vast wealth of knowledge not only of his universe but the main one as well after reading Lucifer's mind. Lucifer's memories made him fully aware of the Bunker's location and Dean's status as the "Michael Sword." When Michael possessed Dean the first time he gained awareness of every memory Dean had and was able to later identify Garth as Dean's friend. * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - As he is the oldest and most powerful angel in his universe, Michael is tremendously powerful. Lucifer has noted that Michael is much more powerful than the Michael of the main reality, with Alexander coming to realize he bolstered his power by killing and taking some of the grace of his brothers in his world. Michael's power is such that during his fight with the prime Lucifer he quickly outmatched and could have killed him if he so desired. He later managed to kill the prime universe Gabriel easily, though his alternate sibling was still weakened from the years of imprisonment and torture he suffered under Asmodeus. Michael's power when possessing his true vessel was augmented enough that when Lucifer became supercharged by stealing Jack's grace he could still grant Dean enough strength to contend with Lucifer. After possessing Dean for a second time and finally quieting his resistance Michael has now become such a threat that the King of Hell Alexander, despite gaining power equivalent to an average Archangel from the Demon Tablet, allied with the Winchesters out of desperation in the face of this threat and Zachary Newman knowingly risked destroying all of existence and returned to the main universe to help Team Free Will against Michael. Only God, Darkness, the original Death, and Jack Kline with his full grace are objectively more powerful than Michael, though Michael considers himself capable of killing God. * Super Strength - As an Archangel empowered by the grace of his brothers, Michael can endow his vessel with vast amounts of physical strength. When fighting the main universe Lucifer, Michael was able to quickly overpower and defeat him. He later easily staggered the main universe Gabriel with only a single punch and effortlessly killed him, though Gabriel was notably weaker than usual from his years of imprisonment. After possessing Dean Winchester, the "Michael Sword," Michael became even stronger than before. * Supernatural Perception - Michael was able to clearly perceive that Lucifer was telling the truth about his identity, that Jack was a Nephilim, and could recognize the main universe Gabriel on sight. After crossing into the main universe he was able to instantly locate the Winchesters and Castiel who were at a remote gas station. Later on he was aware of Castiel lying in wait to ambush him. When Michael encountered Zachary Newman he was able to not only recognize him as a Nephalem but also that he had traveled to an alternate universe and was being empowered by the grace of the main universe Raphael. Archangel-level entities can, if they are actively trying, hide themselves and others in a small radius from Michael's awareness. * Supernatural Concealment - Michael can remain hidden from lower angels, demons, monsters, and deities for as long as he chooses. * Immortality - As an archangel, Michael has a potentially infinite lifespan. He does not need rest or nourishment. * Immunity - Michael is almost impossible to kill or negatively influence. He is immune to all non-magical weaponry, the lethal effects of Holy Fire, angel blades, and could break free from anti-angel handcuffs after some difficulty. Anti-angel Brass Knuckles also barely affected Michael when used against him. Angel-dampening sigils also cannot suppress all of Michael's power. He cannot be killed by normal angel blades or angel swords, but they can hurt Michael and he tends to dodge rather than simply withstand them. * Teleportation/Flight - With his wings Michael can both teleport anywhere in the universe and fly or levitate. * Smiting - As an angel Michael can smite demons, monsters, and humans. He is able to do this with just a flash of his eyes. * Molecular Combustion - An ability common to those with incalculable power, Michael can slaughter almost anything with the snap of his fingers. * Power Negation: It is within Michael's power to render angels, demons, deities, monsters, and leviathan powerless. Abilities * Intimidation - Due to his status and powers as the strongest Archangel, combined with his ruthless personality, Michael commands such an intimidating presence that he terrifies even the strongest of angels, the Winchesters, Alexander, Zachary Newman, Lucifer, and even the New Death, Billie. * Master Combatant - The eldest and strongest angel with eons of fighting experience, Michael is tremendously accomplished and immensely skilled in close quarters combat. During his fight with Lucifer, Michael was able to soundly defeat him through a combination of superior strength and skill, easily deflecting his blows and quickly restraining him. He also killed the main universe Gabriel with ease, taking his archangel blade and stabbing him with it. When fighting against Castiel, Sam, Dean, and a mostly depowered Jack while in a substitute vessel he quickly overwhelmed them. Even with most of his power sealed away he was able to outmatch Zachary Newman, a Nephalem who still had full access to his demon-side powers, with only some difficulty. Vulnerabilities * Primordial entities - Despite all of his power God, Darkness, and the original Death are still much more powerful than Michael; he has stated his desire to kill God, though it is unknown if he can perform such a feat. Additionally, archangel-level entities can injure Michael somewhat. Alexander, a demon linked to the Demon Tablet, staggered him for a few moments with a surprise attack while Michael had his guard down. * Jack Kline '''- The Nephilim son of an Archangel-possessed human, Jack's full power is greater than Michael's. * '''Archangel Blades - Since he is still simply an Archangel, Michael could be killed by this type of blade. Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Archangels Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad